


Alive

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Neville comforts Hannah after the Battle of Hogwarts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Charms Assignment 7 at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry forum.

Hannah sat on the floor in the Great Hall. She was shivering from the shock of witnessing so much death in such a short amount of time. As she curled up into a ball for warmth, her teeth chattering, she felt someone wrap a blanket around her shoulders. Looking up, she saw it was her classmate Neville.

“Thank you, Neville” Hannah said. She was starting to feel a bit warmer already.

“Gran says that when a person is in shock, it’s important to keep them warm” Neville said, sitting down on the floor next to her. “She also says to keep them talking. So I’m going to ask you how you’re feeling.” There was a pause, then he said “So, how are you feeling?”

“I’m alive” said Hannah with a sigh. “Which is more than can be said for a lot of people who should be.”

Neville nodded his head. “I know what you mean” he said. “Look at poor Lavender.”

“She didn’t deserve to go out like that” said Hannah angrily. “No one does.”

“You’re angry” said Neville. “That’s good. It means the shock is wearing off.”

Hannah couldn’t quite bring herself to smile, but that was the closest she came that day. “How do you know so much about taking care of people?” she asked Neville.

“My gran” said the Gryffindor. “She’s always been a bit over-protective. I supposed she had to be, given what a mess I was growing up.”

Hannah slid one arm free of the blanket to pat Neville on the arm. “Oh, you weren’t so bad” she said. “And look; today you took down a horcrux.”

Neville blushed. “I did, didn’t I?” he said. “I don’t think anyone was more surprised than I was.”

“You’ve always had it in you, Neville” said Hannah. “I mean, you were brave enough to join the DA against Umbridge and you led us all in the rebellion against those awful Carrow siblings when they tried to get us to torture one another.”

Then a thought occurred to the Hufflepuff. “How is your gran, by the way?” she asked. “Did she make it through the battle okay?” Hannah knew that the woman had been on the run from the Death Eaters and had fought in the battle today.

“Gran’s fine” said Neville. “She’s around here somewhere, probably handing out blankets or helping with the cleanup. She always was great in a crisis.”

“That’s wonderful” said Hannah. She slid the blanket off her shoulders. “And I’m not cold anymore.”

“That’s wonderful too” said Neville. “Well, I suppose I should get back to helping those who need it, then.”

“Me too” said Hannah. She was still sad about everything that had occurred today, but she wanted to be helpful.

Neville stood up, then held a hand out to help Hannah up. Gratefully for the assistance, she took it and pulled herself to her feet.

Just then, Hannah spotted Madam Pomfrey and hurried over to ask the matron how she could help.


End file.
